Summit
by Tiger Lily Roar
Summary: Things are coming to a head. When The Light requests a meet with the disgraced Reach, things do not go according to plan. (Sequel to: Depths-AU & Event Horizon)


**Author's Notes: **Yes, I admit it: I stole the opening scene from Batman: Under the Red Hood. I also freely admit that the second scene has been transcribed and altered from the YJ Season 2 Episode: Summit. Thirdly, this story is the continuation of the Depths AU. In fact, it picks up less than 20 hours after the end of "Event Horizon". I suggest you read "Depths" then "Event Horizon" or none of this is going to make a lick of sense. Just FYI.

Thank you to the lovely, wonderful, patient Fiona who's been helping me through my writers block and telling me when my writing is crap. This update wasn't possible without her. Thanks Fiona!

The rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** Still not mine folks.

* * *

**THE BATCAVE**

**JUNE 21, 22:35 EDT**

The cavern was dark and silent when the elevator from the manor opened and Alfred stepped out with a small tray of sandwiches and coffee in his hands. He paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust, before pressing onward. He knew the path, even in the oppressive black, and knew that despite appearances the cave was not vacant. In fact, as he easily stepped around the Batmobile he could make out the glow coming from the large monitor of the computer system.

Bruce was silhouetted against the light, leaning back in the chair with the cowl of his suit pushed back from his face. His eyes never looked away from the screen despite Alfred knowing that Bruce knew he was approaching. The monitor showed both the masked, and unmasked, face of Deathstroke's supposed apprentice. The youth was handsome, even in the slightly distorted security images the pictures came from.

A progress bar was running beneath the picture; a DNA scan from what Alfred could see on one of the smaller screens. It was nearly completed and, as he started up the few steps to the raised computer system, the bar flashed green and large letters spelling 'MATCH' appeared beneath it.

He was not, however, ready for the next set of images that flashed onto the screen.

The platter he carried slipped from his numb hands and clattered to the stone floor as he stared at the words scrolled beneath the all too familiar smiling face.

DNA MATCH 100% - RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE

**... ..- - - .. -**

**SANTA PRISCA**

**JUNE 30, 0:00 ECT**

The lights flickered, chasing the shadows back and illuminating the cavern. Heavy footsteps echoed in the space and the mammoth Black Beetle was the first to enter. Across the cave, Deathstroke appeared and with a nod between the two the rest of those gathering arrived. Walking solemnly beside Aqualad, hidden beneath his disguise of Renegade, Nightwing watched everything with a critical eye.

"Ambassador," Vandal Savage greeted, charm practically oozing from his lips.

The alien turned a smile on the immortal. "Savage."

With his perpetual frown, Black Beetle stepped forward. "As head of security for The Reach, I must insist: No masks be worn at this Summit."

"Simply because you insist," Black Manta's voice sounded from the speakers on his helmet "is no guarantee."

Ra's al Ghul turned to face his comrade, a barely tolerant expression on his face. "Manta, if you wouldn't mind. After all, we are among friends."

Friends... Renegade wouldn't go that far. Still he, along with the other masked members of the Light, removed them. Pushing the half-cowl back off his face, his hand fingered the diamond earring that held his illusion. He was in the heart of the enemy now; everything he and Kaldur had worked for had brought them to this moment.

"Satisfied?" Ra's turned back to the Reach, his smarmy smile almost nauseating.

Black Beetle must have agreed, for he just growled and turned his back on the Light as he took his place again beside the Ambassador.

"Excellent!" The Ambassador exclaimed magnanimously. "Then with these formalities out of the way-"

"Let us begin," Savage interrupted importantly.

The Ambassador bristled at the rudeness but held his tongue. His scowl was evident enough of his displeasure. "And the rest of the Light? Won't they be joining us?

"Our more public members are occupied." Ra's explained cordially. "Conducting damage control to mitigate your recent defeats."

Savage all but smirked at the annoyed alien Ambassador. "And in any case, we are sufficient."

"Fine," the Reach leader accepted. "I know you called this Summit but The Reach has come with grievances against The Light. Please explain how the young Earth Champions were allowed access to the Bialyan Scarab Temple under your control!"

Renegade glanced at his companion as Aqualad stepped forward. "If I may respond?"

"No you may not," Black Beetle sneered, his deep voice resonating through the chamber. "Manta, keep your whelp meat silent."

"Beetle," the Atlantean leader snarled, "your insolence grows progressively less charming."

Savage held up his hand, forestalling any arguments. "My friends, I think we can all agree that in recent days no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both The Light and The Reach than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this summit. And why he is entitled to a voice here."

"Of course." The Ambassador seemed reluctant, but agreed, and gestured for the Black Beetle to stay his objection. "He may speak."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Sharing a look between them, Renegade nodded once before Kaldur stepped down from the stone riser and moved to join those in the central part of the cave. "We acknowledge you concerns over the actions of my former team. But you must acknowledge that the Light could not have known the significance of the Temple. Or that ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from your thrall. If the Reach had been more forthcoming, about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth with a Beetle warrior, The Light might have made the connection to the Temple and certainly would have provided better security for it."

"I told you," the Reach Scientist chided the Ambassador. "I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab had crashed prior to putting it back on mode. If you had followed my advice, we would have known about the Temple and-" The Female silenced herself suddenly, genuflecting her subservience, when the Ambassador turned a furious glare in her direction. "A-apologies! I spoke out of turn."

"No, my dear," Manta soothed her, amusement colouring his words. "You were quite correct to call your Master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything The Reach required, and you aliens have let it all slip away."

The Ambassador turned back to the Light representatives. "I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion."

"No?" Ra's questioned with an air of incredulity. "Your public approval ratings are at an all time low. As are sales of The Reach drink which you had hoped would enslave the populous."

It was Savage who next rubbed salt on the Reach's wounds and Renegade had to admit it was amusing to watch. Despite loathing each and every one of them, he had to admire the way they worked.

"You allowed the young heroes you'd kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers whose meta-gene you enhanced."

Manta picked up after the scarred immortal. "After allowing their escape as well."

Now it was Kaldur's turn. "Worst of all, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the hands of the enemy: The Justice League."

"Rest assured," the Ambassador had enough and snapped, "Both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the War World-"

"To Kill Blue and Green!" The large enforcer snarled with barely restrained anticipation.

"So that their scarabs may be reset," the Scientist assured them all, "and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to The Reach."

"So do not question on us on that score, or any other!" The Ambassador roared. "Remember, the Earth is now the property of The Reach. And per our original agreement, The Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans."

"Show your proper respect," Black Beetle jeered, "Or suffer the consequences."

"No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta!" Manta stalked forward, the tension rising in the air, and Renegade let his hands fall onto the hilt of his sword at his side.

Black Beetle marched out to meet him. "No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta!"

Renegade shifted his weight, seeing Deathstroke doing the same, and readied himself for what he knew was inevitable.

"Manta guarantees that himself!" Weapons were drawn between the two enforcers and the tension rose exponentially.

Ra's was frowning, his forehead wrinkling with obvious anger. "It seems we have a standoff."

Deathstroke reached for the staff strapped to his back and Renegade withdrew his weapon from its sheath.

"No, we don't." Black Beetle's backhand sent Manta flying back to the ground.

In near perfect synch, Renegade and Deathstroke leapt through the air, over the heads of those meeting in the center of the cavern, and clashed with the alien Beetle. They worked well in tandem, blocking and attacking in a dance that would have seemed choreographed had Black Beetle not been being trying his damnedest to kill them both.

Leaping back and pulling Beetle's attention, Renegade watched as Deathstroke drove his Naginata into the chest weapon of Beetle's armour. An electrical charge surged up the staff and shocked the alien to his knees.

The Reach guards, seeing their commander weakening before his foe, surged forward. The weapons fired at the exposed leaders of the Light and Renegade honestly reacted without thought. He jumped in front of one blast, his sword coming up barely in time to stop the surge of energy. The force of the shot had him stumbling back and into the body of Ra's Al Ghul. The man steadied him and Renegade nodded his appreciation as he regained his balance.

"Apologies, Great Vone!"

"None necessary, Child. You have my..." his response was halted but Renegade paid it no mind as he leapt back into battle.

With a swipe of his sword, Renegade drove back a trio of Reach soldiers and immobilized them quickly with a foam bomb that encased them in rock hard fibreglass in only a few seconds. He was standing en guard, watching from the corner of his eye as Deathstroke and Black Beetle went head to head. The silver haired mercenary was driven back by a near miss with Black Beetle's wickedly curved blade and Manta moved to take his place. Only Kaldur's interference halted further violence.

"Enough!" The young Atlantean shouted. "We are allies! Not enemies! Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents: The Justice League and their sidekicks!"

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct," Savage said stepping forward.

"Agreed. We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us." The Ambassador clasped his hands together in thanks and bowed to the blonde youth. "Gratitude, Kaldur'ahm. Stand down warrior."

Black Beetle balked at the command. "Ambassador-"

"Stand down!" the alien snarled.

Renegade relaxed his stance, stepping out of the way as Beetle stomped away to free the soldiers entrapped by the hardened foam. Putting the sword back in its sheath, Renegade want back to his own spot behind the leaders of the Light.

With attention on him, standing between the two factions, Kaldur addressed them. "Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, and the rest have returned to Earth and will once again sway public opinion to their side?"

"While it is regrettable that they were not detained on Rimbor longer," Savage admitted, "they will not pose a threat at this stage in the plans. With the death of Batman's protégé and Renegade's crippling of two more of their children, we have successfully negated the threat that is Batman and his allies."

"And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty from returning to Earth now that we've convinced UN Secretary Sang to welcome us here." The Ambassador assured them.

Renegade stood back, listening to the Leaders talk, but feeling an unease crawling up his spine. Someone was watching him and their gaze was not entirely friendly. He couldn't look around to figure out who it was, lest he give away the fact he knew they were watching.

"As for public opinion," the Reach Ambassador continued, "I wouldn't be concerned. Though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half truths we have already used to discredit the..."

His words trailed off into silence and Renegade became aware of the footsteps approaching him from his own side. He glanced to the side, his eyes meeting those of Ra's Al Ghul. He allowed his confusion and curiosity to tinge his words as he asked, "Great Vone?"

Of all things, he was not expecting Ra's hand to snap out and grip the diamond stud in his ear and rip it from the lobe. He gasped at the pain as it tore through the flesh and he could feel the illusion crumble around him.

Dozens of pairs of surprised eyes stared at him and his own filled with fear only for a second, but long enough for him to meet Kaldur's wide gaze and know that they had lost.

"Nightwing!" Savage hissed.

"I don't understand!" The Ambassador's confusion was mirrored by many others. "I thought Nightwing was dead!"

"So did we all," the immortal snarled, a look of sheer loathing marring his face. "But it seems Renegade is Nightwing."

Ra's held up the bloodied earring for the others to see, his eyes never leaving Dick's face. "This is a glamour charm. Created, I'd wager, by Zatanna or Dr. Fate to hide Nightwing's true identity."

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Nightwing!" The Ambassador scowled as he started to piece it together. "If he lives, and in disguise as his Lieutenant, then that mean-"

"That means: Aqualad duped them all." Black Beetle was furious, but it was obvious he took great pleasure in tormenting Manta with his next words. "Including his own Father."

Nightwing risked a glance over at his friend and saw Manta's disbelieving gaze falling on his son who glared at the Reach operatives.

The Ambassador sighed and gestured to Beetle, "Kill them both."

The ebony armored alien stepped forward, morphing his limbs into weapons and Nightwing reacted. He kicked out at Ra's, his heel connecting with the man's sternum, and sending him crashing to the ground. He was aware, in the back of his mind, of Manta surging forward to stand between Beetle and his son but Nightwing was too focussed on the enraged look on Deathstroke's face.

Nightwing stepped back, moving to draw his sword, as the silver haired man leapt at him. However the mercenary, in his rage, was much faster. In less than a second he had Nightwing disarmed and in a merciless chokehold.

"You will not kill my son!" Manta had shouted, facing down Beetle in a show of parental concern.

"He's right." Deathstroke raised his arm, drawing his pistol from its side holster, and fired in one smooth motion.

"No!" Nightwing's strangled cry was echoed by Manta as the father caught his now bleeding son and guided him to the ground.

"The Light takes care of its own," the mercenary tightened his hold on the struggling hero and pressed the smoking muzzle against Nightwing's temple, effortlessly stopping him. "I claim my right to this one's life as I had taken him on as apprentice before I was employed by the Light."

Nightwing grit his teeth as he fought for breath. Renegade had been an alias he had concocted, nearly a year before the Reach had shown themselves, intending to use the persona to infiltrate the criminal world. It took months to gain the Mercenary's attention but he had and Renegade had truly been the man's apprentice for a time. His betrayal would not go unpunished.

Ra's and Savage looked between the downed Aqualad and the hero they now had as a potential hostage. Savage nodded at the Light's mercenary. "Very well. You may have him. "

"Kaldur," Manta pleaded to his dying son, desperate to understand.

"It's too late, Father," the youth gasped. "I have already won..."

His last breath faded and his body went limp. Aqualad's arm dropped to the side in death and released his hold on device he held in his hand.

A translucent blue hologram, Aqualad standing tall and proud, appeared in the air above those gathered. Nightwing stared up at the image of his friend, unmoving in the deadly hold of the man he had deceived.

_"If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over._

_"The Light and the Reach deserve each other. Both sides play at being partners but the Reach believes The Light to be their naive tools of conquest. When, in fact, the Light has manipulated the Reach from day one."_

Savage snapped his head toward Deathstroke and Nightwing, his furious glare piercing the captive teen. "Shut this off!"

Nightwing could only smirk. Even if he wanted to, he didn't know how. Nightwing had been training with Deathstroke in Jump City for the past three days. In his planning for the summit, Kaldur must have anticipated that something like this might happen; that their duplicity would be discovered amongst so many of their enemy. Given that Nightwing and the Mercenary had only arrived on the island stronghold an hour before the gathering Kaldur had not had the time or opportunity to warn him.

The hologram continued, a screen appearing with images to support its words.

_"It was the Light that brought the Earth to the Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap and the Reach snapped at the bait, fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust our world into the galactic spotlight. Part of their perverse survival of the fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe will transform the Earth and the Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way. _

_"Though the Light made a deal to help the Reach take Earth, they have also sabotaged the Reach's efforts. They kept the enhanced meta-teens out of the Reach's hands; they added a neutralizing agent to the Reach's drink so Earth's population would not become servile; they turned public opinion against the Reach; and they intentionally allowed the team access to the Scarab Temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle._

_"So you see: any agenda either side imagined they shared was naught but a carefully crafted illusion. I'll trust I have shattered that illusion. As well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. _

_"Goodnight."_

If he wasn't fighting for every breath, Nightwing would have applauded his friend's foresight. Still, it was nice to know that even though he wouldn't survive to see the dawn he had lived long enough to see the Reach and the Light partnership crumble into dust.

The stunned silence was broken by Manta's horrified plea to his son's body. "Kaldur... Kaldur, what have you done?!"

Savage was boiling with rage. "He has, in death, done more to damage my plans than any living creature has wrought in fifty thousand years! I'd be impressed if I wasn't so-"

Literally roaring with anger, the Ambassador began shouting. "You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague!" He stormed toward the Light, ranting with every step. "You dare sabotage us? Dare betray us?! Have you forgotten who controls the War World? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!"

Savage strode forward to meet the alien face to face. "That would indeed impress, as I have the War World's crystal key!"

"That is all I needed to know."

Nightwing shared the shock and surprise of everyone gathered as the dead Kaldur'ahm rose out of his father's arms and to his feet. Blood pooled on his armor but there was no weakness in his form as he stood alive and whole.

Ra's gaped at the Atlantean. "Kaldur'ahm? You're-"

"Alive?" Aqualad sneered. "Yes."

"Impossible!" Savage snapped. "Deathstroke killed you!"

"Just for a little while," Manta easily stood next to his son, turning to face the others with an outstretched hand and glowing green eyes. Nightwing's discarded sword rose into the air and hovered at Vandal Savage's throat. "After all, we wouldn't want to do any permanent damage-" the Manta's body morphed into a smugly smiling Miss Martian. "-to my best friend. Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead. "

Kaldur turned his look to Nightwing, his eyes meeting his friends with a silent apology. "And switching Deathstroke's bullets with blanks before we gathered."

That was all Nightwing needed to hear. He snapped his elbow back into the mercenary's solar plexus and broke the hold the man had on his throat. He stepped away, ducking beneath Deathstroke's haphazard grab for him, withdrawing two hand blades hidden in his boots. He spun to face the assassin and to see Deathstroke now wielding his own blades in a similar stance. Neither man moved as they stared the other down.

Behind him, Kaldur continued to speak. "We value our true friends," he told the gathering. "And unlike you, we are not short on them."

Panting to regain his breath and calm his thundering heart, Nightwing watched as Superboy, Guardian and Bumble Bee appeared at one entrance and Batgirl was joined at the other by Red Arrow and Kid Flash. His eyes were drawn to the two friends he had last seen battered, bleeding and unconscious by his own hand. Neither looked at him and he couldn't blame them, but he couldn't stop the small smile at Wally's entrance.

"Hey there Vandy, you miss me?"

No one dared to move for a moment, and then Vandal Savage spoke. "Well played. Well planned, but the Light always has contingencies."

The Brain glowed briefly and the entrances sealed behind the newly arrived Heroes. Overhead, the cavern ceiling opened admitting dozens of Light Soldiers. They surrounded everyone, weapons drawn and at the ready.

Vandal was still scowling. "I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive. Kill them all. Superboy may present a problem but we'll deal with him when the other children lay bleeding on the ground!"

"Still you refer to us as children," Kaldur scoffed. "No wonder our successes mount. You consistently underestimate us."

With those words, one of the soldier's lifted into the air and his uniform tore apart as wings from Blue Beetle's scarab extended. Arms morphing into sonic weapons, Blue fired upon the enemy and the battle raged.

Nightwing squared off against Deathstroke, their blades clashing against each other as they quickly fell into a deadly dance. Around him he was aware of other members of the Team discarding their disguises and joining the fray, but he could spare them barely a thought. Deathstroke was relentless, pressing him into the defensive as they distanced themselves from the main battle. A soldier stepped into their melee, and it was Deathstroke that took him out with a single stab of his knife through a weak spot in the armor.

"You are mine, boy," The mercenary hissed over the ting of their blades. "I took you as my own! I trained you! Together, we would have been unstoppable!"

"I was never yours, Slade," he responded, grateful to drop the phony accent, and ducked under one violent slash. Stepping toward the man, Nightwing was able to snap his head up beneath Deathstroke's chin. The man's head rocked back with the blow but he recovered instantly and spun his leg around in an attempt to sweep Nightwing's legs from him.

Leaping over them, Nightwing was off guard giving the mercenary the opening to get in close to him. Deathstroke caught him around the chest with one arm and held a blade at his throat with the other. Nightwing froze at the prick of pain against his Adams apple. He realized then that they had fallen into shadows, hidden in an alcove away from observation.

"Drop your weapons," the man's voice was filled with venom.

The pressure of the knife at his throat increased and he hissed through his teeth as he felt the razor sharp blade slice into the top layers of skin. Warm blood trickled down his throat and he had no choice but to let his own daggers clang to the floor, the sound lost in the midst of all out war.

"Look at them." Deathstroke's whispered words were hot against his ear. "They fight together, working off one another and complimenting their fighting as a team should. Even Aqualad slips easily into their numbers as if he had never left. But where is your team?"

The hold on his torso lessened and the razor edge eased off his throat, but he did not move. He could practically feel Deathstroke's smirk.

"I saw it," the man said earnestly. "Even without the illusions I could still read your face: you did not know. What Aqualad and the Martian planned, you were not included. Why? Why have they left you to me?"

Nightwing hated hearing his thoughts spoken out loud. He wanted to deny what Deathstroke was saying, but the truth was easy to see. No one had noticed that he and the mercenary were no longer part of the battle and he knew the reason.

He had gotten in too deep. He had gone too far.

The arm around his chest was withdrawn and a vice like grip took hold of his arm. The knife at his throat was repositioned, the tip pressing into the point below his jaw.

"Move."

The command was given with a tug of his arm, pulling Nightwing further into shadow. He was manoeuvred between two large stones and to a crevice that he could feel fresh air breezing through. It obviously led to the outside; away from any chances of aid.

"You are mine." The words, menacing in their own right, were spat in such a way that promised much pain before the end. "Come, _**Renegade**_, you are no longer needed."

**... ..- - - .. -**

Aqualad was frowning as he looked around the cavern. The battle had been brutal but the Team had triumphed. Injuries were few and it appeared as if most of the Reach and Light soldiers had been apprehended. Savage had escaped with Klarion, however, and a mortally wounded Ra's Al Ghul had been spirited away by his manservant. The Reach Ambassador was in their custody, though the lead scientist and Black Beetle had escaped.

Still, he felt buoyed; more relaxed and at peace than he had since he had begun the campaign. He was amongst his friends again, and they knew the truth. They had known the truth since he had initiated contact with Batman two days ago. That had not been a pleasant conversation but had gone smoother than he had anticipated given the fact that the man had already known his son was alive.

Despite the desire to see for himself that Nightwing was well and whole, Batman and the rest of the League agreed that the Team needed to finish what they had started. That was the only reason why none of the League members were on Santa Prisca, though they were waiting on the Watchtower in case they were needed.

Convincing most of the Team to stage an ambush during the Summit had been easy; many of the younger members had been eager to believe two of their senior members had risked so much to stop their enemies. The original Team, the four that had started with Robin and Aqualad those years ago, took longer to persuade. In the end, however, they were all on board.

Kaldur'ahm's frown deepened as he took stock of the heroes and their prisoners. Seeing his expression, Miss Martian moved away from Artemis and Kid Flash and approached him.

"Why the long face?" she asked him quietly, knowing he wouldn't want the attention. Even so, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash and Red Arrow noticed and joined them in seconds.

Wally clapped him on his armored shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Dude! Enjoy the moment! You beat the bad guys!"

"Perhaps," he said morosely. "But at what cost?"

The others glanced around and Roy frowned in confusion. "We haven't lost anyone, Kal. We're all still here and no one's hurt."

The scowl on Aqualad's face was reminiscent of the one he wore standing amongst the Light. "No? Perhaps you have struck your head, Roy? You seem to have lost the ability to count. We are missing one of our own and one of our enemies is unaccounted for!"

Artemis was the first to put it together and inhaled sharply through her teeth. "Dick's gone!"

"And so is Deathstroke." Superboy pointed out with a heavy growl.

The others wore expression of concern, but Wally and Roy shared a look that Kaldur'ahm caught. A look that had him furious and stalking into their space, his eyes alight with rage. "You heard everything spoken here tonight; you heard the mercenary claim Richard's life for his deception! Are you so willing to leave him to his fate over your bruised egos?"

"Bruised egos?" Wally snapped with a scowl of his own. "Renegade - Dick! - broke my back and shattered Roy's collarbone! He beat us to a bloody pulp and left us for dead! Hell, we'd still be broken and if it weren't for Dr. Fate's healing magic and J'onn's alien medical mojo!"

"Who do you think contacted the League to know where to find you?" Aqualad pointed out. "Who do you think risked everything we worked for to wait and watch and ensure that you were found? Who do you think I had to console and convince that he had done what was necessary to get us to this moment? None of this would have been remotely possible were it not for what he, and he alone, has sacrificed!"

They were silent and Kaldur was relieved to see the guilt and remorse in the two men's eyes. They, of all of them, understood what it would have done to Dick to have to have done what he did. To any of them, but especially to Roy and Wally.

"Aqualad!"

Several pairs of racing footsteps approached them, the handful of young Heroes led by Robin and Batgirl. Even beneath the mask, Robin's face betrayed his fear. "Kaldur, Nightwing's not here! We've looked everywhere, but no one's seen him since the fighting began! Static says he saw him going at it with Deathstroke but couldn't get to him to help!"

"Nightwing would not leave," Kaldur told them, his voice holding no doubt on the matter. "Not willingly."

Batgirl placed a hand on the anxious Robin's shoulder and it was obvious she shared his worries. "For what he's done, Deathstroke will kill him" Her voice quivered and her blue eyes were pleading with him through her cowl. "Please, we can't lose him again."

"We won't." Red Arrow shook his head, his grip tight on his bow.

Wally nodded. "The main entrances are blocked and someone who have seen them if they had gone through the crater."

"There are several natural passageways that ventilate the cavern." Aqualad told them. "They are narrow and would be difficult to traverse, particularly with an unwilling companion, but not impassible. We are enough for some to remain with the prisoners while the rest of us split up to find Nightwing and Deathstroke."

"All right boys and girls!" Wally shouted, his voice echoing in the space and drawing everyone's attention to him. "Search and Rescue! We're going to need volunteers!"

**... ..- - - .. -**

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 30, 08:15 EDT**

Batman had not moved from his spot in the radio room of the Watchtower since the Team had gone silent just before 2300 hours, Santa Prisca time. That had been more than nine hours and they still hadn't heard anything from the Team. Radio silence had been essential to keep from alerting the Reach or the Light to their presence. They Team was relying on Miss Martian's telepathy to communicate between the eighteen teens.

He was not alone in his vigil. Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, The Flash, even Doctor Fate had remained when it became apparent they were in for a long wait. All of them were anxious for word from their protégés, their family, and none of them were willing to leave until they knew what had happened. In an effort to avoid boredom and perhaps hear word, several screens on the computer banks were tuned in to national and international news stations.

Batman barely noticed.

_"Aqualad to Watchtower."_

The voice coming over the open frequency had Batman's hand snapping out to activate he comm. before Superman had even moved.

"This is Batman, Aqualad. Report."

_"The mission was a success. The Light and the Reach alliance has been severed. Several key members of both organizations have been apprehended and are in custody, including the Reach Ambassador. However, Vandal Savage and Black Beetle eluded capture. We are awaiting prisoner transport and extraction of League operatives."_

"Well done, Aqualad. Were there any casualties?"

"Batman?" The Flash's voice cut across the conversation but the Dark Knight ignored the speedster as Aqualad responded.

_"Injuries are minor and there were no fatalities." _There was a brief moment of silence that did not bode well, but it passed and Aqualad continued. _"Batman, we have discovered that a private jet took off from a nearby airstrip shortly after we engaged the enemy. We believe that, during the encounter, Deathstroke made his escape and that he had an unwilling passenger with him. We have searched the island for both but neither can be located."_

"Yo, Batman!"

Frowning at both Aqualad's report and Flash's attempt to interrupt, Batman growled when he spoke to the Team leader. "Who?"

_"Nightwing has not been seen since the battle commenced."_

Batman hung his head and cursed under his breath. A second later a pair of hands took hold of his shoulder's and spun him around with a speed that left him dizzy.

"Sorry, Bats, but you're gonna wanna see this!"

Before he could glower at the Flash, a live newsfeed from Miami had been placed onto the main screen. The reporter stood in front of a chain link fence that surrounded a small airport. In the background, a luxury private jet sat on the tarmac surrounded by emergency vehicles. The broadcast was mid story.

**"-in distress and reported the pilot had lost consciousness. Police have confirmed the identity of the single occupant found injured and unconscious inside the aircraft as Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, a ruthless killer wanted in twenty-three States and eight different countries. Police have evidence that there was a second passenger, a young man who was responsible for not only calling in the mayday but also landing the damaged craft. That evidence suggest that this young man, seen here in this video footage as he is running from the downed plane, was likely a kidnap victim and used the emergency landing to escape his captor. Police are asking for the public's hel-"**

The report continued, but Batman was bolting from the radio room.

**... ..- - - .. -**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JUNE 30, 21:55 EDT**

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Alfred adjusted the empty silver tray under his arm as he absently closed the hidden door to the Batcave and sealed the grandfather clock behind him.

"Any word yet?" The voice was whispered, as though the boy didn't want to disturb the shadows and silence.

Alfred saw the youth sitting on the chaise lounge with his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them. His chin was resting on his knees and it seemed as if he had been sitting there for a while now waiting for Alfred to ascend from the cave below.

"I'm afraid not, Master Timothy." Alfred admitted.

Tim Drake sighed and turned his head to look out the large windows of the study. Closing the distance, Alfred soon stood beside the young hero and placed a comforting hand on the slumped shoulders.

"Fear not. Sooner or later, all of my wayward sons return to the nest. No matter how far they fly, or how long they've been gone, they always find their way home. Master Richard will be no exception. Watch and see, he will come home when he is ready."


End file.
